


Be Strong

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [461]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bondage, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Evil Dean Winchester, Just noncon, M/M, No Sex, Non-Consensual, Non-Sexual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	Be Strong

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

“Sammy….” Dean grinned, looking at his little brother, all tied up, and unable to move. “This will help you.”

“N-no.” Sam grunted, pulling at the ropes again, trying to escape again, and being unable to.

“Sammy, listen. You’ll be strong again. You’ll be powerful. Don’t you want to be powerful again?” Dean asked softly, creeping forward, First Blade in his hand.

“No…no, Dean. I don’t. Let me go, please.” Sam begged. “Please, Dean.”

“Sammy…” Dean sighed. “You just don’t realize it yet. You want to be strong though. I know you do. I’m your big brother. I know everything about you.”

“You’re a-” The word stopped, choked off. Sam had admitted it once, but to Dean’s face? It hurt too much.

“What, Sam? What am I?” Dean asked, eyes flashing black, and the grin grew. “A monster?”

Sam looked away, tugging at the bonds again.

“Like I said, I know you Sam. I know how you’re feeling. I know what you’re thinking.”

“Then you know that I  _don’t_ want this.” Sam growled, but it was weak and both of them knew it.

Dean sliced his hand, and red blood started pooling up. The scent filled the room, and Sam’s eyes automatically turned, smelling the blood. Smelling the addiction he’d been keeping back for years on end, determined not to fall back into.

“I see that look, Sam. I know it.” Dean said, kneeling down by his brother, putting his bleeding hand in front of Sam’s face.

Sam turned his head, and Dean laughed, bringing it closer, and Sam whimpered.

“No.”

“Yes, Sammy. You’ll drink my blood. You’ll grow strong. You’ll grow powerful. And we can raise Hell. Together.”

And Dean pressed his hand against Sam’s mouth.


End file.
